The Secret Lovers
by SweeneyTodd110
Summary: This is a story that i have always wanted to do: Hermione and Bellatrix YAY :
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Lovers

It was a cold, black night. A woman walked down the narrow hallway of Hogwarts School, looking for victims to kill. She started in the Gryfindoor common room and went up into the girls dormitory until she came to the bed of the one she was going to take as her victim. She unfolded the sheets off of the girls face and raised her wand. Though she was looking for the blood of someone she just could not kill this particular girl.

"She is beautiful," the woman said lowering her wand, then she awoke the girl and took her out of her bed.

"What on earth are you doing!" the girl asked as the woman took her out of her bed.

"Just come with me and I promise I will not hurt you," so the girl had no choice but to follow.

Finally they reached outside of Gryfindoor Tower and walked though the corridor.

"I wish that there was a room where I could take her so noone would find us," the woman said and then a door appeared so, she took themselves inside.

"The room of requirement but how did you find it?" The girl asked but was given no answer.

"Shh, now what is your name?" The woman asked the girl.

She answered "Hermione Granger, my name is Hermione Granger and who are you?"

"I am Bellatrix Lestrange," she said,

"Well then Bellatrix why is it that you spared my life?" Hermione asked the dark figure standing over her.

Bellatrix ran her hand through Hermione's hair, "You are beautiful in every way I had to spare you. I could not possibly kill you." With that said Bellatrix ran her hand down Hermione's side and kissed her, soon Hermione did it right back. What started out with a simple kiss turned into a compassionate one with heat and fire to it.

For three weeks straight Bellatrix would go to Hogwarts every night and awaken her lover only so that they could go to the room of requirement.

"Bella, do you truly love me?" Hermione asked one night.

"Of course I do," Bellatrix answered running her hand up Hermione's waist.

"What would happen if you get caught though, I mean you can't stay here," Hermione said sitting up from the bed.

"If there is any trouble I can always go to Severus, he would surely help." Bellatrix said comforting her lover.

"Yes but he you two are no longer together, I mean why would he help us."

"He will I know him. I promise he'll help us." With that said Hermione looked into Bella's eyes and smiled..

"I can't believe I'm in love with a death eater."

"Well I can't believe I'm in love with a muggle born." They both smiled and kissed, not like they usually kissed but like their first kiss, their best kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Who said a good girl can't go for a bad girl," Hermione said to Bellatrix as they finished kissing.

"I guess society did," Bellatrix said, " If anyone knew about us we would be taken to Azkaban surely." Bellatrix looked down.

Hermione lifted her chin, "Listen we are in this together no matter what. I love you and you love me and that's all that matters." She looked deeply into Bella's eyes with tears rolling out. Then Bellatrix stood up,

"I have to go," she said. She ran toward the door and Hermione chased her.

"WAIT BELLA WAIT!" It was to late though the door was opened and there was a crowd of people waiting, apparently for them. Bellatrix stopped dead in her tracks.

"SNAPE GO TO SNAPE!" Hermione yelled at Bellatrix as they both bolted for the dormitory of Severus Snape.

They finally reached it and began banging on the door. Soon Snape came to the door and answered to the cries and screams outside of the door. Bellatrix and Hermione ran into the room.

"Severus, thank God you answered." Bellatrix said sitting on the bed.

"Ah so you have been found." Snape said looking from Bellatrix to Hermione.

"You told him about us, BELLA how could you!"

"He made me when I went for him for help, he wanted to know, I'M sorry Hermione."

"NO, sorry doesn't matter to me." Hermione began to cry.

"Miss Granger please stop, I understand that you are having problems which is why I am here to help you both now just listen." Snape said walking back and forth.

"You two are going to apparate to Godric Hollow. There I have prepared a safe house at the old Potter House. You will stay there until I come and say that you are safe to leave. I will send you food and other such things necessary for living but you must go now." Snape said finishing up.

"Thank you Severus," Bellatrix said hugging him.

"Thank you professor," Hermione looked up at him and Snape glanced down at her.

"Until we meet again ladies," Snape said taking a final glance at the two women as they disappeared out of the room.

When they arrived at the house they ran inside.

"Home sweet home," Bellatrix said walking inside, "How about we go to bed, Huh." Hermione nodded and Bellatrix led them up into the bedroom. Then they both laid down.

"I love you Hermione," then Bellatrix kissed her one last time before they went to bed.

"I love you to Bellatrix," Hermione said once the kiss was done, looking into her secret lovers eyes.


End file.
